<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So tell me why my Gods look like you? by rebelgirl_queenofmyworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711069">So tell me why my Gods look like you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelgirl_queenofmyworld/pseuds/rebelgirl_queenofmyworld'>rebelgirl_queenofmyworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimson Flower, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, I'm Bad At Summaries, Married Couple, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Post-Canon, Spoilers, TWSITD - Freeform, Those Who Slither in the Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelgirl_queenofmyworld/pseuds/rebelgirl_queenofmyworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Crimson Flower, Byleth and Edelgard think about the war and a strange new gift.</p>
<p>(Title is 100% from 1950 by King Princess, because y'know, they're wlw)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So tell me why my Gods look like you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun blared in through the curtains. Byleth could hardly be bothered. Her face was buried in the pillows of her bed, her dark teal hair sticking up in all directions.</p>
<p>She idly rolled over, her arm landing on the other half of her bed. As her hand landed on the blanket, which had already been neatly pulled up, her eyes opened blearily.</p>
<p>Edelgard’s side of their bed was empty. Byleth was by no means a morning person, but the emperor rarely got out of bed before her. She’d wake up to see Edelgard’s lavender eyes just watching her sleep. It was weird at first but eventually became charming in its own way.</p>
<p>Byleth’s hand swept the side of the bed, making sure she wasn’t there. Her ring snagged on the fabric. Her wife had the other one, the one Jeralt gave to her six years ago.</p>
<p>She sat up, squinting in the morning sunlight. Enbarr was always beautiful, but the constant sun was irritating some times. She stood up, pausing to gain her balance.</p>
<p>Byleth couldn’t hear her wife singing in the hallway, but she heard a slight humming coming from the other part of their chambers. She cautiously stepped out of the bedroom, her feet cold against the floor.</p>
<p>The emperor was sitting at a desk, staring in the mirror on the wall. That mirror was mainly Byleth’s, she often gawked at her now normal hair. But Edelgard was arranging her hair into its typical style. She was already in her usual outfit, only missing her shoes and shield.</p>
<p>She twisted her hair around her finger, looking pensive as usual. Byleth caught the hard edge in her eyes and followed her gaze to a small wooden box that was almost the same color as the desk it sat on.</p>
<p>She slowly walked up to where Edelgard was sitting. A flurry of emotions danced through her chest. She stopped momentarily. Her emotions surged sometimes, which the Black Eagles said were normal, but the fluttering feeling inside Byleth’s chest, including a quickening of her new heartbeat, was still foreign.</p>
<p>Edelgard heard Byleth’s sharp intake of breath behind her and carefully watched her wife. Ever since the battle in Fhirdiad, Byleth’s new humanity was something they were both getting used to. Even without a Crest, her professor was still amazingly powerful.</p>
<p>The emperor often caught a forlorn look as Byleth picked up the now silent Sword of the Creator. Only Edelgard could use it now, but she would never. Byleth’s bond with the sword and her bond with the goddess that had been dwelling in her head was still a tense subject. </p>
<p>Edelgard let her classmates keep their Relics and the fake origin the church had spoonfed them. Eventually, she would reveal the weapons’ true origins as the blood and bones of the Nabateans, but only when she was ready to fully exterminate the Agarthans.</p>
<p>She didn’t know where exactly Heroes’ Relics would be in her new Fódlan. She wouldn’t be emperor without her axe, Amyr, which was forged deep in Shambhala, long after the original Crest weapons.</p>
<p>Her wife probably wouldn’t be by her side if it wasn’t for her Crest and the Sword of the Creator. She probably wouldn’t even be alive...</p>
<p>Warm hands stirred Edelgard from her rushing river of thoughts. Turquoise hair fell into her lavender eyes as Byleth kissed her forehead. But even through the shimmering blue strands of her hair, the box was holding the emperor’s attention.</p>
<p>Edelgard placed a shaking hand on the box. She already knew what was inside, but she was still hesitant. Byleth’s face slipped into her automatic blank look.</p>
<p>“Edelgard, is that it? It’s smaller than I thought it would be.”</p>
<p>“Yes. The Agarthans were particularly enthusiastic to make this one. They don’t know that it will be my final… commission from them. I don’t know what to expect.”</p>
<p>She looked up at Byleth, who was, as usual, pondering with her tactical mind. </p>
<p>“What if we open it together? I can put it on you if you’d like.”</p>
<p>Edelgard nodded. She hadn’t been this nervous since the battle Byleth disappeared, when her destiny as the emperor of Fódlan had finally been decided.</p>
<p>Her wife’s hand covered her own. Even though her usual red gloves, the emperor could feel Byleth’s strong heartbeat. She caught sight of Byleth in the mirror. She was vibrant now. They both subconsciously knew that her true feelings were being hidden at first, but with her role as the goddess incarnate stripped away, Byleth was finally free to be a young woman in love.</p>
<p>They carefully opened the box. Edelgard could feel goosebumps running down her arms as the creation was finally exposed to the light. Byleth was enamored too. She ran her fingers over the soft ivory and stopped at the Crest stone.</p>
<p>It was the newest Heroes’ Relic. </p>
<p>The Hresvelg Amulet.</p>
<p>Byleth picked the pendant up, exposing its off white color to the morning sun. Her fingertips glanced off of Edelgard’s neck as she fastened the necklace.</p>
<p>It was terrifying and…</p>
<p>“Beautiful.”</p>
<p>Byleth’s eyes welled up with tears as she gazed at the product of all of their hard work. All of her and Edelgard’s strife culminated in this intimate moment in their bedroom.</p>
<p>The amulet glowed orange, illuminating Edelgard’s face with a soft light. Her Crest of Seiros was compatible with the new Relic. The orange glow flickered on her face as the amulet came to life, bones twitching with the power of their original owner.</p>
<p>Edelgard glanced up at Byleth. “Are you crying?” She said, shocked. “I’m sorry. If she still means something to you, I don’t have to wear it! I can put it with the sword if it makes you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“No, no. Edelgard, it’s fine.” Byleth touched her cheek and felt tears running down it. “I don’t have my emotions under control just yet. I’m… just shocked that it’s over.”</p>
<p>She chided her former teacher. “It’s not over just yet. We will face the Agarthans, and with this new Heroes’ Relic on our side, we will make sure they never hurt another child again.”</p>
<p>Her anger flared and she unknowingly tightened her grip on the Crest Stone of Seiros that was the jewel of the amulet.</p>
<p>Flakes of Rhea’s green blood came off onto her red gloves, but Edelgard was too determined to notice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The pure joy I get from writing "her wife" hhhhhhhhh.</p>
<p>I am working on my other two continuous works but I got hella writer's block.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>